


All is Fair in Love and War

by MeeronverDarkhoof



Category: Firefly
Genre: Episode: s01e10 War Stories, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeronverDarkhoof/pseuds/MeeronverDarkhoof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoe helps Mal confront Wash about his feelings that bubble up in ‘War Stories’</p>
            </blockquote>





	All is Fair in Love and War

**Author's Note:**

> **Original Date Written** : September 30, 2008  
>  _Updates made April 20, 2014 when I re-read it before posting. Just fixed some typos and added a few things. Like, I *think* I figured out how to write ‘oh god yes’ in Chinese, very exciting, that. Haha! Although I probably got it wrong. >.<_  
>  **Disclaimer** : You know the drill. I don't own any of these characters, I'm just borrowing them for some fun. No profit is being made, I'm just hoping to get someone off. ;)  
>  
> 
> **Notes** : _(April 20, 2014)_ This is my first FanFic. First off, I know the title is lame, I suck at titles. Moving on. Even though I have loved fanfiction for an extremely long time, and for years I wanted to write my own fanfics, I never got a good enough, fully fleshed out idea until I watched Firefly episode 10, War Stories, for the first time. Then bang! The idea was there in my head and I was helpless not to write it. For a long time I wanted to share this story, but I had a hard time finding a place, and I had a problem not being able to use my LiveJournal account anymore, and blah blah blah, point is, now, here at AO3 is the first time anybody but me has been able to read this. So, enjoy! :D I hope you like it.
> 
> Comments are welcome, encouraged, actually. I’d really like to know what others think of my writing. Any opinions, comments, or constructive criticism is very much appreciated! Please? I'm desperate to know if anyone likes what I write and what I could do to improve. Just be gentle, it’s my first time. ;)
> 
> **Technical Notes** : The beginning of this fic starts off right at the end of War Stories, basically re-writes the end, and then takes off from there. I tried to make the very start as accurate to the end of the episode as possible, to make a seamless transition from what really happened to what my sick and twisted mind wished happened. But I had to take out Jayne from the scene. His comments were funny, but it broke up the flow I was trying to create. Sorry Jayne! You know I make up for it in the next two fics I wrote. ;)

    Mal walked into the kitchen where Wash had just sat down to eat some soup Zoe made him.  "Did you tell her?"

    “Tell her what?” Wash looked at him completely clueless.

    “You’re husband has demanded that we sleep together.”  Mal said to Zoe.

    “Really?” Zoe said, rather amused.

    “What? Mal come on.” Wash protested.

    “He seems to think it would get all this burning sexual tension out in the open.  Ya know, make a fair fight for you womanly affections.”

    “No!  That was the torture talking, remember the torture?”

    “I know it’s a difficult mission, but you and I have to get it on.”  Mal took Zoe’s hands and put them on his hip and shoulder, then put his arms around Zoe’s waist, acting stiff and awkward as if this was a task he was very uncomfortable with. Although the corners of his mouth were turned up just a bit.

    “I understand, we have no choice.  Take me sir, take me hard.” Zoe started that sentence in a dull monotone like a solider confirming orders, but at the end a spark of mischief snuck in.  Wash caught it, he always did.  But she was only supposed to speak that way to _him_.

    Mal and Zoe awkwardly started to lean in for a kiss.  

    Wash jumped up from the table immediately.  "Stop this nonsense right now.  You know that was just because of the hell we went through!  I didn't mean it, you didn't either!"

    "Didn't I?"  Mal didn't turn; his eyes were locked with Zoe's.

    "You just said that to keep me from completely falling apart, I know that.  You can't think I--" Wash broke off as he watched his captain move towards his wife.  Their stiff business like farce was slipping.  He saw Zoe's hips tilt just slightly; she was only supposed to do that with _him_.  Then their lips met.  Zoe closed her eyes and tilted her head.  Mal's hands roamed up and down her back, pulling her closer.  Wash meant to rush forward and stop them, but he was frozen in place.  He couldn't move, he was getting turned on?  His eyes were locked on them, eating up every move they made, his captain, and his wife.

    No!  Absolutely not, this was not happening.  Wash rushed on them and shoved Mal away, hard.  "What the hell do you think you're doing?  I told you I didn't mean it, you must be crazy if you think I want you to fuck my wife!"  He was right in Mal's face, shouting.

    "Hey don't get mad at me, you started this!"  Mal just shouted back.

    "Me!?"

    "If you hadn't gotten it in your gorram head that you had to go with me--"

    "Well that's one mistake I don't intend to make again!"

    "No, you'll come up with entirely new mistakes to make!"

    Zoe stood back and looked from one man to the other, back and forth.  Like a tennis match, only much more entertaining.

    "What's that supposed to mean?"  Wash shouted, his face getting closer to Mal's.

    "You always find some stupid way to get us humped because you can't deal with your problems mature like!"

    "Oh and you can?  Going at Zoe right in front of me like that?  Damnit Mal, she's my wife!"

    "And I'm your captain, that's all you think I'll ever be to you!"

    "You can't just-- What?"  Wash's face went from enraged to perplexed in the space of seconds.

    "You think I don't know what this is really about?  You're not jealous of me because of my relationship with Zoe.  You have Zoe and you know it.  She loves you and she don't want for any other."

    "Mal, you're not making any s--"

    "You're jealous of Zoe because of her relationship with me!"

    "What?  That's not-- Mal, that gorram Niska did something crazy to your head!"  Wash started to back away from Mal, not realizing he was backing himself towards a wall.

    “I know you screwed with the shuttle not to keep Zoe away from me, but to force me to take you.”

    “Why would I do that?”  Wash kept backing up, there was something scary in Mal’s voice he didn’t understand.

    “If this was all about Zoe, why didn’t you concoct a way to keep her on the ship with you and send Jayne or someone else on the run?”  Mal advanced towards Wash as he retreated.

    “I didn’t think. . . I just-- I just-- What are you saying, Mal?”

    "Don't think I don't know you want this."  Mal was tired of Wash’s sputtering.  He moved fast.

    "No!  Mal--"

    Mal was on him in an instant, pinning him to the wall.  He crushed his lips to Wash's, his hands griped Wash's wrists and held them up against the wall.  The entire lengths of their bodies were pressed together and Wash couldn't breath.  His body responded without his consent and he kissed back before his brain could tell him to stop.  Not that he could have done anything else held to the wall as he was.  He struggled feebly until Mal relented, pulling his face back bare inches, but he didn't let him go.

    Wash turned to look at Zoe with panic stricken eyes, sure she was about to explode at him.  "No!  Zoe, I didn't mean--"  He turned back to Mal, angry again.  "Absolutely not!  You're insane!  I would never cheat on Zoe."  He tried to wiggle out from between Mal and the wall but that only made matters worse as Mal's erection rubbed against his.  Zoe was surely about to castrate them both.

    Mal sighed with exasperation.  "I ain't talking about cheating!  Don't you get it yet?"  He turned to Zoe.  "I think we're gonna have to."

    "Double team him, Sir?"  Zoe said stepping forward.

    Mal looked up at the ceiling and sighed, as if about to do some unpleasant chore.  "Yep, gonna have to be done, no other way."  The glint in his eyes and the bulge in his pants betrayed his true feeling on the matter as he and Zoe fell on Wash.

    Watching this brief physical exchange between the two men she cared most for in the 'verse was enough to make Zoe feel faint with desire.  A condition Wash had failed to notice in his anger and panic.  Until Zoe battened on his neck with a ferocity he only rarely saw in her.  She bit and sucked and kissed his neck then moved to his jaw then up towards his ear.  Mal moved to the side slightly to give her room while he attacked Wash's mouth again.

    Mal's tongue forced its way passed Wash's lips as he groaned helplessly.  Mal let go of Wash's wrists to run his hands down Wash's chest.  Wash let one hand explore Mal's back while the other found its way to Zoe's breast.  Then he suddenly stopped, pulling away from Mal's lips to look at Zoe.  He looked confused again.

    "Zoe, hun, you're. . . okay with this?"

    "Yes of course, I've waited for this a long time."

    "You _knew_?"

    "It was only painfully obvious."  She said while working her hand under his shirt.  "You can't hide anything from me."

    Mal swore in Chinese.  "Do you two always chat so much during foreplay?"

    Wash blinked and turned back to Mal.  "We-- I-- No!  But this is--"

    "Then shut up and let's go.  We're not gonna wait around for someone to come in here."  Mal grabbed Wash's wrist and headed for the corridor.

* * *

    Back in Wash and Zoe's bunk, Zoe began to slowly strip.  Both men stood watching transfixed.  When she stood before them completely naked, they started towards her.

    "Uh-uh."  She said, backing away from them.  "You two are gonna put on a show for me."  She sat down on the bed and looked at them expectantly.

    The fact that Zoe was telling them what to do, not just telling Wash (this was nothing new) but telling _Mal_ , made Wash suck in breath in jittering, stuttering gasps that stuck in his throat.  Too much was happening at once.  Wash turned to Mal, suddenly nervous.  He'd wanted Mal for so long, but he'd never expected this to actually happen.  Mal stepped forward and tugged at Wash's shirt, then slowly started to unbutton it.  This certainly didn’t help Wash breath easier, but he let his shirt fall to the floor when Mal slid it off his shoulders.  Mal kissed his neck, then his shoulder, then worked his way down his chest.  When Mal started to suck Wash's nipple he gasped louder.  Mal's hand crept into Wash's pants and grabbed his cock.  This finally drove all hesitation from Wash's mind.  

    He pushed Mal's suspenders down and fumbled at his fly.  Mal wasted no time undoing Wash's fly and pushed his pants down.  He ran his fingers along Wash's cock while Wash finally got Mal's pants undone and let them slide to the floor.  

    When Mal let go Wash whimpered.  Mal stepped back to take his shirt off and kick his pants and boots away.  When he stood there naked Wash just stared at him.  "Like what you see?"  Mal asked.

    "Mal, I've wanted--"

    "I know."  Mal beckoned him and Wash came.  When Wash pressed his body to Mal's and their hard cocks touched Mal moaned.  Wash took the opportunity to slide his tongue into his mouth.  Mal returned the kiss feverishly and let Wash push him backwards onto the bed.

    Wash couldn't get enough.  His breath was ragged and heavy as he thrust his hips against Mal's.  Pre-cum made their bellies slick.  He broke the kiss to suck Mal's neck.  Mal's hands were all over Wash's back, down to his ass, then up again to his shoulder blades.  Wash slid a hand between their bodies to find Mal’s cock, when he squeezed, Mal breathed "Lao tian! Shi!" in his ear, which made Wash shiver all over, he never thought he‘d hear his captain speak like that.  Wash used his thumb to hold his own cock against Mal’s.  It was hard to jerk off two dicks in one hand, but he tried.

    Wash heard a familiar gasping sigh and turned to see Zoe lying next to them, one hand between her legs and a hungry look in her eyes.  Wash reached over and put his other hand on her bare breast, rubbing his thumb across her nipple till it was hard, the way he knew she liked.

    Then Mal bit his shoulder and he gasped, overbalanced and slid off him onto the bed between him and Zoe.  Mal pushed him onto his back and then they were both on him again.  Hands and lips all over his body, it was nearly too much for Wash.  He simply moaned and writhed at their mercy.  He wanted to turn and kiss one of them but he was too overwhelmed to decide which.

    They didn't give him a chance though as they started to slide down his body until they reached his hips.  Mal stuck out his tongue and licked the length of Wash's cock, and then Zoe did the same.  Wash moaned and watched as Mal and Zoe playfully fought over his dick with their tongues and mouths.  Licking.  Sucking.  Then they seemed to forget about Wash entirely, much to his despair, and kissed each other.

    Despite his now throbbing neglected erection Wash enjoyed the sight.  Mal and Zoe were incredibly sexy together.  He watched their lips slide against each other, then part just enough to give him a glimpse of tongue.  Finally Mal pulled away and turned his attention back to Wash.  Zoe let him and lay back down, pressing her warm body against Wash's side.  Mal slid Wash's cock into his mouth and Wash squeezed his eyes shut and moaned.

    Zoe watched Mal go down on her husband in a state of ecstasy.  Her ears were filled with Wash's breathless moans and Mal's hungry sucking smacks.  Her eyes ate the thrusts of Wash's hips and Mal's working throat muscles.  She grabbed Wash's hand and led him where she wanted him to go.

    No thought was left in Wash's head as he took Zoe's cue.  While his dick once again slid into Mal's mouth his fingers slid into Zoe's pussy.  Both of them warm and wet and incredible.

    The sight of Mal and Wash alone was nearly enough to send Zoe over the edge, but Wash's fingers more than helped.  It wasn't long before she was crying out and gripping him with all her strength.  The muscles inside her tightening around Wash’s fingers in fast, rhythmic pulses.

    While Zoe came down from her orgasm beside him Wash was peaking towards his.  He thrust hard again and again into Mal's mouth.  The hand that was not still in Zoe raked through Mal's hair.  Mal looked up at them, taking in their naked forms and Wash's increasingly heavy breathing.  Wash froze for a second and closed his eyes, then thrust again and Mal's mouth was filled with the hot thick taste of semen.

    Before he could swallow the last of it Zoe pulled him up sharply and kissed him.  She reviled in the taste of her husband's cum in her captain's mouth.  She let her tongue explore every inch of Mal's mouth while Wash watched with hazy half lidded eyes.

    Zoe had cum, Wash had cum, and Mal could hardly stand it anymore.  When Zoe finally let him go he said thickly, "Is it my turn now?"

    "What do you want?"  Wash asked.  There were so many possibilities now.  But he was afraid to ask for the one he wanted.  He was grateful, well sort of, when Mal said it for him.

    "I want you.  Inside you."  He turned toward Wash.

    "Well okay, yeah that works."  Wash grinned foolishly, awkwardly trying to hide his mix of excitement and apprehension.

    "Oh this I gotta see."  Zoe whispered breathlessly.

    "Do you guys have...?"

    "Uh, massage oil, in that drawer."  Wash said.

    Zoe reached over to the tiny bedside table, opened the drawer and pulled out a bottle.  "Let me."  She leaned toward Mal and pulled him back against her, sitting up.  With her arms wrapped around him she squeezed some oil onto her hand then began to rub it slowly on Mal's cock.  Mal groaned and leaned back, his back pressing against her breasts and his head on her shoulder.  Wash came forward and kissed Zoe, leaning in while Mal writhed between them.  Hands fumbled between Wash and Mal's bodies but Wash paid no attention.  Until suddenly an oil slick finger slid inside him and he gasped.  Was it Mal's?  Yeah, probably.

    Wash enjoyed being fingered by Mal while he continued to kiss Zoe passionately.  While at the same time Zoe continued to stroke Mal’s cock.  Mal welcomed the heat of both their bodies pressed against him.

    Zoe pulled her hand away before Mal could enjoy it too much.  She lay back with a nice view of her men.  Mal kissed Wash hard then forced him down, he couldn't wait any longer.

    "Turn around."  Mal breathed.

    Wash obeyed, getting up on his hands and knees.  Then Mal got on top of him, kissing and nipping at his shoulder blades.  Wash felt the tip of Mal's cock press against his entrance and leaned into it.  Mal slid in slowly.

    Wash cried out in a mix of English and Chinese.  Most of it was vulgar, very little of it was intelligible.  Mal didn't care.  His world had shrunk to a fine point; the only thing in it was Wash's tight heat as he thrust in and out.  Wash leaned into each thrust as pain turned to pleasure.  Mal wrapped his hand around Wash's cock; he slid his still slick fingers across the sensitive head.  Wash gripped the sheets in tight fists and moaned.

    Zoe was thoroughly enjoying the view.  She had her fingers deep inside herself and was working towards another orgasm when she got an idea.  She made Wash lift up one hand momentarily and slid under him.  Wash barely noticed, he was too far gone in pleasure.  Zoe got herself off watching the men above her.

    Mal rocked Wash forward harder with every thrust, almost sending him sprawling forward.  It was nearly too much and not nearly enough.  It was the release of what they had both wanted for too long.  Wash felt his climax building and tried to hold it back, he didn't want this to end.  Mal's panting, grunting in his ear, his sweaty skin sliding across his.  His cock penetrating the deepest part of him.  Then it was too much and he cried Mal's name when he came.

    Wash's cum splashed across Zoe's belly, hot and sticky.  Shiny white contrasting deeply with her dark skin.  She sucked in breath pleasurably at the sensation but the sound was drowned out by the men’s louder cries.  Wash's muscles clenched around Mal and he let go, rocking his hips hard against Wash as he came deep inside him.  He slid out and collapsed to the side, pulling Wash with him.   Wash landed on his back between Mal and Zoe.

* * *

    Wash stared at Mal and lifted his hand to run his fingertips along Mal's jaw line.  Then he hesitated and pulled away.  "How are we not gonna be weird about this now?"  He asked.

    "You think it will be awkward between you and Mal now?"  Zoe asked from his other side.

    "I don't think so."  Said Mal.  "Me and Zoe have been friends and worked together for years, we never got weird about it."

    Wash turned from one to the other, his look of shock turning to a smirk.  "So you have done it before!"

    "You think I could spend all that time in the company of such a hot man and not have him?"  Zoe winked.

    Wash was about to start acting all offended when it occurred to him that he had pretty much unequivocally admitted that he found Mal hot as well.  He was realizing it was a bit pointless getting possessive and jealous after a threesome.

    Zoe watched all this cross Wash's face, smirked and nodded.

    "Well I knew you two'd had sex before."  Wash said trying to regain some dignity.

    "Oh, you were so sure we never had!  She can't get over me because she's never had sex with me, remember?"  Mal laughed.

    Zoe raised an eyebrow.  "Uh-huh."

    "That was just the torture talking!"  Wash insisted.  “Remember the torture?”

    “No.” Mal said, running a hand through Wash’s messy red-gold hair. “I’d like to remember this instead.”  
  
  
FIN  
  



End file.
